I'd Give It All To You
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Reno gets hurt by Rude and leaves him, but can Rude and Reno relize that the need each other before it's too late or will one of them loss themselves entirly. Warning: RenoxRude yaoi. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 1.

"_**Rude, I can't…I-I'm sorry Rude." He ran from the room, and his shattered heart.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno stared at the ceiling as the sentence ran through his head. Had it only been two months ago. It felt like it had just happened. He gave sigh and took a sip from the beer in his hand.

'_Well, might as well get ready.' _He thought to himself. Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position and glanced at the clock, 6:45, he had 15 minutes to get ready and get over to the Shinra building or he'd be yelled at by Tseng. _'Eh, oh well. Not like I care.'_

He showered and dressed in less than ten minutes, but he was going to be late anyways. It took him almost ten minutes to get their by car, but by foot it took near twenty, if he walked fast. 'Too bad my ride…' he shied away from that thought. Rude had always been his ride.

He arrived fifteen minutes late and stood their letting Tseng rant at him for being tardy, not even knowing that he was slightly drunk too. He headed for his desk, which was on the other side of the room opposite Rude's. They were still partners, Turks were hard to come by, but instead of having his desk next to his like it used to be, he'd moved it.

He didn't even glance at Rude as he passed him on the way across the room. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, it was over between them and nothing could change that. He'd made himself clear after that fateful day. It had hurt, but was necessary for his broken heart.

He heard movement, and glanced up. Rufus rolled his wheelchair through the door and stopped it in the center of the room as Tseng shut the door. "Reno, Rude get over here. I've a new mission for you two." He waited for them to walk to the front of the wheelchair. "It's simple, I'm going to be getting something delivered, but they won't let anyone but a Turk pick it up if I can't. Well, I can't, and Elena and Tseng are going on another mission."

"Alright, I don't mind, yo." He mumbled and turned to grab his EMR from his desk before Rufus could continue.

"Wait Reno, I wasn't finished. To get to the delivery place is going to take a few days. You need to be cleared by them before they'll even think of letting you near the drop-off point."

"So than I'll pack a change of clothes." He replied not even letting his thoughts linger on the idea of staying in a hotel room for a few days. He grabbed the EMR and strode out of the room.

"You know what to do Rude. You've worked with them before." He looked at Rude to judge his reaction.

"I know. I keep an eye on Reno so he doesn't screw this up." He nodded to them than walked out of the room, too.

He glanced at Tseng. "I wonder how this is going to end." he said to the black haired Turk.

"I don't know, but if something doesn't happen between those two soon, I don't know what's going to happen to Reno. He's been coming in drunk lately and he…well fading. As if he's lost something that he needed and I think that thing was Rude, though he doesn't know it yet."

"Do you know what happened between them?" he asked as he was wheeled out of the room.

"No, I never asked, but eventually they'll tell us, if they can work things out." He pushed the wheelchair down the bright hallway towards where Elena waited for them next to the exit for the helicopter launch pad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 end. Hoped you enjoyed. I'll get the next chapter up when I can, but it may take sometime. Not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song already Over by Red.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 2.

Reno walked down the hall and jammed the button for the elevator to go down. He reached the first floor and started to gain speed as his feet took him away from the tension and pain in the building.

It was going to be a long wait for the drop off and even harder to endure with Rude staying with him in the same room. Is heart squeezed at that thought, but he ignored it. He would just have to endure. And who knows, maybe this was just the test he needed to finally get over the pain.

He made it home in record time, having jogged for a few minutes. Reaching under the bed, he drew out an old, used duffle bag and started to shove clothes in. He went to the closet and grabbed a few extra pairs of work clothes and stuffed them in along with his brush and his toothbrush. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some of his money that he had hidden there, for just a moment.

Finished, he made a last check, grabbed his EMR, which he'd thrown on the bed, and walked out of his small apartment. He took the steps in a fast pace. _'Better to get it over with as fast as possible,'_ he thought to himself.

Of course, Rude was already there. He had a car and lived closer to the Shinra building than he did. He didn't even glance at Rude as he crossed in front of the car and opened the door. He chucked his duffle bag into the back and sat down in the car as he slammed it shut.

----------------------------------------------------

They left the city and drove along an empty highway for an hour before he saw where they might be headed. He could see smudges on the horizon that meant mountains.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he noticed Rude had started to talk. Just information on what was going to be going on and what they needed to do. They weren't allowed to take their weapons out of the rooms they were going to be assigned. They'd be fed, three times a day until they left, but if they wanted something specific, they had to pay for it. It was going to take a few days for all the paper work and checking to go through, but once it did, they could grab what they were going there for and leave.

"Reno," he said in a tight controlled voice. "Remember about the no weapons. They will shot you and not ask questions."

He ignored that and leaned his head back on the seat. They still had a ways to go.

----------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the base of the mountains after eleven and started to work their way up. "This place is a sort of secret base for transactions that are high in money or illegal. Very high security. The President has used this place a few times before to get some things he needed that he couldn't regularly." Rude knew he wasn't paying attention, but he continued to talk.

They arrived at a set of heavy metal gats and a guard station and slowed to a stop. A guard came to the driver's side as Rude rolled the window down. Taking some ideas out, he handed them to the guard.

"Hey Rude, how's it going?" the guard asked as he scanned the ideas.

"Fine." He put them away as they were handed to him.

The guard looked into the car, "This your partner Reno? This is the first time you've brought him to our little place." He said and gave a laugh.

"Yay." He drove on as they opened the gates. He was quiet as the drove up to the large building built into the mountain. It was three stories on top, and he didn't know how many under.

Another guard came over to them as the exited the car. "This way, they'll take your car to storage until you ready to leave." He showed them to a small set of rooms that was theirs to use on the second floor.

As the guard left them, Reno threw his bag on the table. "I'll be back in a little while. I have to go start the paper work. Do what ever you want, just no weapons out of the room." Rude left before he could reply.

He walked around the rooms and found that there was only on bed, a large couch and table, and a bathroom with a sink and shower. His explorations over with he decided to take a nap. Taking off his jacket and shirt, he sat on the bed and took his shoes off and lay down. Curling into a ball, he drifted off into slumber.

----------------------------------------------------

He woke with a start and sat up. He thought he'd heard something, but couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the room. The blinds had been closed on the one window in the rooms and as he glanced out them, he saw that night had fallen.

He vaguely wondered where Rude was if it was night, but he squashed that thought and walked out into the main room. He saw Rude asleep on the couch head on one armrest, feet on the other.

For some reason, this infuriated him. He stomped over and kicked the couch. "Yo, get up. You can sleep on the bed you know." He'd been like this even before they'd dated. He kicked the couch again.

"Go away Reno." He kicked it again. "I said leave me alone!" He yelled this at him, turned over on his side and went back to sleep.

Reno took a step back as shock froze his mind. Rude had never yelled at him. Even when he had almost gotten them killed because of one of his stupid mistakes. He backed off slowly, and went back into the room. He sat on the bed with his head bowed and shoulders drooped as he thought over what had happened.

He wondered what he had done to make Rude so mad. He gave a sigh and lay on the bed and curled up in a ball again. He lay there and though he tried to stop, a sob escaped his lips though he smothered it in the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------

Rude listened as Reno walked back into the room. His heart gave a thump and a sharp painful squeeze as he heard the sob in the other room. He knew he'd been harsh on him, but he didn't know why he'd acted like that.

It had just slipped out. He'd been sound asleep when he'd felt the couch kicked. But he'd been dreaming of that day when hell had frozen over and his heart wrapped in thorns. He knew he should go in there and apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He drifter off to sleep, but right before he fell asleep, that line drifted through his thoughts.

"_Rude, I can't…I-I'm sorry Rude."_

His dreams changed to a nightmare that he struggled against, but it wrapped him up in it clutches. It made him relive that day over and over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 end. Yay, the event will soon be revealed. I know you've yelling at me for just giving hints, but it will be up in chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update once a week, usually on Thursday or Friday. I'll get the next chapter up when I can, but be patient. I'm not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 3.

Rude fought the memory. It always only brought him pain and would do just the same now. He surfaced briefly to glimpse a darkened room before the nightmare grabbed him and pulled him back under.

----------------------------------------------------

'Why is there so much paper work after a mission.' _Rude thought to himself as he finished another page. As usual, Reno was late for work and he was stuck with most of the work, but he could forgive his redheaded lover for this._

_He heard steppes coming down the hall and looked up expecting Reno, but in the door came Tseng instead._

"_Were, you expecting me, Rude?" he asked as her walked over to Reno's desk to place a file on it._

"_No, just Reno. He's late." he replied and looked back down at the paper he'd been working on._

"_Oh Reno, he won't be coming back until the day after tomorrow. I sent him on a mission. Just basic, you know so that he wouldn't start to much trouble."_

"_A mission, but why wasn't I sent with him?" he asked as he tried to control his emotions so he didn't show the panic and worry he felt. Reno had never been on a mission on his own._

"_Because, it was a one man mission and you have paper work to finish. Also it was my decision to make, not yours." He informed him and walked out of the room before he could ask any more questions._

_Rude sigh and rubbed his head. He was just going to have to sit there and wait, even if he wanted to go tearing off after Reno. Sighing again, he went back to the paper work._

----------------------------------------------------

_Rude whistled as he walked down the street. Reno would be back in afternoon and he wanted to get some things to make him a meal. He always did this when they came back from a mission. For one thing he like to cook and also Reno's cooking could kill a person. _

_Even to Kadaj, which had nearly happened to the short tempered man. No one had warned him about that fact and he had ended up in the hospital for a day before he'd gotten over the effects._

----------------------------------------------------

_His shopping complete, he headed for his apartment. He got to his door and opened it with out dropping anything and was setting everything down when he heard a knock on his open front door._

"_Huh, oh Damen. What is it you need?" he asked his neighbor from across the hall._

"_Oh nothing, I just heard that your partner was coming back today and I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate it first completed mission alone." he replied as he held up a bottle of wine._

"_Oh, um…I guess that okay. Come on in. I'll get some glasses." He walked over to the cabinet as Damen closed the door._

"_Here," he handed a glass to his to pour some in and let him pour wine into his own glass. "To a completed mission." He drained it in one gulp. "Hmm, this stuffs pretty good. It's got a nice flavor to it. What's the name of it?"_

"_Oh, it's home made. So I guess it'd be something like Le Damen or something." he laughed at the joke and refilled the glass._

"_Ha, yay." he sipped from the glass. It really was good. _

"_I know I shouldn't worry about him, but I can't help it sometimes." He confessed to him as he continued to drink the wine. He leaned up against the counter._

"_Sometimes you have to let them go you know. I had to do that with my little brother after our parents died in a car accident. Other wise, he would of probably got tired of me babying him." He leaned on the counter next to him._

_Rude started at his glass. It was slightly out of focus and had to concentrate to make it clear. He glanced at Damen and saw that he was still on his first glass. He hadn't even taken a sip from it. He looked back at the glass and than noticed that it was getting hot in the room, really hot. He pulled off his jacket and undid his tie and pulled it off._

"_Are you hot or is it just me?" He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and his shirt sleeves._

_He looked at Damen again and had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's really in this?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred. _

"_Oh come now Rude if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He walked over and pushed him in the chest so that he fell on the couch. "You never noticed my advances before. My fault mostly, I was too subtle when it came to you. Your denseness worked against me."_

"_You I figured I'd have to do something dramatic, but you lover Reno was always around. But this seemed like the opportune moment." He glanced at the glass in his hand. "By now, you should be feeling the effects full force. Feeling disoriented, light headed, warm. Having trouble keeping focus. I made it specially for this moment. Isn't it nice. Don't worry, I made it so that the person doesn't loss their sense of touch, so you'll feel everything and you'll enjoy it."_

_He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Rude tried to jerk away, but his body wasn't listening to him. He felt like he was floating a few feet above the floor. His vision blurred and his mind fogged up._

----------------------------------------------------

_He heard the sound of keys jingling in the lock and sat up. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He glanced down and saw his clothes were scattered on the floor and he saw Damen asleep next to him. '_What happened?'_ He to asked himself. He heard the door open and glanced up. There was Reno in the door way and his heart squeezed._

'Oh no.'_ he thought to himself. He stood quickly and held his hands out. "I can explain Reno. I…I…" He heard Damen stir and sit up. _

"_What's the matter Rude?" He asked him. There was a smug triumph in his voice as he saw Reno._

"_Reno, please don't get the wrong idea. Please just listen to me. It's not my fault. He did something to me, some dr-"_

"_Rude." That one word stopped him in his tracks. He saw the wounded look in his eyes, the look of broken trust. He took a step back._

"_Reno, please, don't go." he begged him._

"_Rude, I can't…I-I'm sorry Rude." He ran from the room._

"_Well that was dramatic." Damen said after a few seconds._

_Rude turned on him. "You!" He growled as he stalked toward him. He saw the bottle of wine and grabbed it. He slammed it on the table and it shattered spraying wine over Damen, the couch, and the floor. "Get out now!" He growled again as he pointed the serrated ends at him. "LEAVE!" He yelled at him._

_Damen scrambled up, gathering his clothing and ran from the room. He threw the broken glass at his retreating back and it shattered on the wall next to his head._

"_Damn it!" he growled as he sat on the couch._

----------------------------------------------------

_He tried to call him at his apartment, but he wouldn't answer his calls. He gave up when Reno didn't appear at work the next day or the one after that. It was a week later before he showed up. He wouldn't look at him or talk to him unless he had to. Rude let him be like that, knowing the pain he was in._

----------------------------------------------------

He awoke with a start and glared at the ceiling. Getting up he went to the bathroom and showered. He leaned against the tiled wall and sighed. Getting out, he dressed and walked out in a temper. Reno was up and sitting on the couch. "I'm going to go finish the rest of the paper work." he growled to him. He stormed out of the room.

Reno stared after him with shock. What had he done to make him mad? Was it because of last night? His heart gave a sharp throb, but he ignored it. He went to the bathroom and showered. He was going to go explore the place. And he left his EMR in the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Rude cam back later that afternoon, no longer in a temper after a few hours of paper work and waiting for things to pass through to the next level. He turned to see Reno was sitting on the couch. "We can go pick up the package tomorrow at 1PM. Be ready, don't bring your EMR and than will leave right after that." He stalked off to the bedroom and shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 end. Yay, now you finally know what happened. I know you've yelling at me With thing like, Rude wouldn't let that happen to him or something like that but oh well. That's what happened. It may get a little serious in the next chapter, but not to much. That's not until later. Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update once a week, usually on Thursday or Friday. I'll get the next chapter up when I can, but be patient. I'm not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 4.

Reno woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. He pushed himself up and got off the bed. He hadn't slept very well the night before and his back hurt slightly. Deciding that a hot shower might ease it, he walked in started to get ready to leave.

He finished getting dressed and looked at his bag. He'd stuffed everything into it and it was bulging in different parts. Laying his EMR next to it he walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch as Rude went to go shower and get ready.

----------------------------------------------------

They walked down the hall in silence as they headed for the pick up point. Reno saw a door ahead and knew they were almost there. Walking through it, they entered a large room that was completely flat. He saw guards posted every twenty feet around the room armed with guns. Looking towards the center, he noticed two people standing, waiting for them to arrive. One, a brown haired, middle aged man carried a brief case.

They stopped in front of them and waited. "Are you the two were suppose to hand this to?" the brunet asked looking them over.

Rude nodded. "Yes, we represent Shinra since Rufus could make it himself." He continued to look at them through his sunglasses.

"Alright. All the paper work is in order, so here." He held out the brief case to them. Reno walked forward and grabbed it. The blond walked forward and undid the handcuff that secured it to his partners wrist and placed it around Reno's wrist than handed the key to Rude.

"That's all, I guess we'll be going than. It was good working with you." They both turned and left opposite the way they had come in.

"Let's go." Rude said as he turned and started walking away. They got to the part where the would have turned left to head to the room, but instead turned right.

"Wait, what about our stuff?" he asked.

"It's already been taken down to the car." He didn't look at him as he continued to walk towards the lift that would take them up to the ground floor.

----------------------------------------------------

They ride home was silent. Reno stared at the brief case and wondered what was in it. Looking at Rude, he decided not to ask if he knew what was in it.

He jumped when he felt the car start to swerve, but Rude kept it in control as he slowed it to a stop. Getting out, he went to go see what was wrong. Reno heard him call out, " It's a flat tire."

Getting out himself, he stretched his legs as he waited for Rude to get it fixed. He looked around an saw that they were finally off the mountain, though the road they were on was part of a shallow cliff the followed the base of the mountains. He could see Midgar off in the distance, but it was a tiny dot. He sighed, they still had a few hours left to go.

Rude looked at the tire and scowled. It had been sabotaged. He could see the screw sticking out of it. _'Great, just what I needed. Someone after us.'_ he stood and looked around. He saw Reno standing off the side of the road looking out towards Midgar.

He started to walk around the car to go tell him the news when he heard a strange sound. Stopping, he waited and heard it again. It sounded like…ticking. "SHIT! Reno, get down!" He yelled.

It was too. The bomb strapped to the undercarriage of the car went off. He felt the force push him back with a jolt and he hit a large bolder with a large thud. He blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------

Rude sat up with a groan. He looked down at his clothes and saw some blood soaking his sleeve on his right arm. Other than that he seemed to be okay, a few bruises and burns, but that was it. He stood up stiffly and looked around for Reno.

He saw him lying on the road near the edge unconscious. He started to limp forward when a loud crack sounded. He looked towards Reno and saw a crack widen under his body. "SHIT!" He started to run. He grabbed Reno around the waist and tried to pull him back, but he couldn't with his bad arm.

He felt them both sliding towards the edge, the crack already a few inches wide and braced himself for the fall as the ledge finally gave out and broke off the cliff face.

It was a short fall, but it knocked the wind out of him when he hit the ground and Reno landed on top of him. He tried to sit up, but his head swam so he laid it back on the ground until he had it under control.

He lay there breathing slowly for a few minutes when he hear another loud crack. He looked up and groaned. The explosion had weakened the whole cliff face. He saw it brake free and reacted without thinking, moving his body over Reno's to protect him from the falling debris.

A large chunk landed on his leg and he cried out in pain as he felt it brake. He tried to hold onto himself, but the pain was too much and he passed out on him.

----------------------------------------------------

Reno woke up with a groan. His head hurt like hell. He tried to sit up, but something was laying across him. Looking down, he saw a bald head and gasped, "Rude! Rude man wake up!" He shoved him, but he just lay there. He tried to push him off, but his lower half wouldn't cooperate.

Looking down, he saw the stoned on top of his leg and stopped. Instead he tried to slid himself out from under him. After a quick struggle, he was free and dripping with sweat. He was a heavy guy.

He stood and the world seemed to spin for a moment until it settled back into it's original position. He limped over to Rude's leg and started to pull rocks off.

That was easier said than done. Many were large and heavy and he was tired and hurt. He stopped and rested for a moment, but a loud thumbing noise sounded over head.

Glanced up he saw a chopper, over head coming down to land. He sigh when he saw the Shinra logo on the side.

Tseng jumped out before it fully landed and ran over to them. "Reno, are you all right?" He yelled over the chopper.

Reno could see Elena at the controls and sigh. They were safe and Rude would be fine. He felt the ground coming up fast and tried to stop his fall, but his body wouldn't responded to his demands. He fell and as he lay there, he heard Tseng yelling at him. "Reno! Reno!…Reno!…" He felt unconsciousness enfold him in black folds and sigh again.

----------------------------------------------------

"A broken leg, laceration on his right arm, multiple bruises and burns. Other than that, he'll be fine." A voice over his head replied.

"What about Reno?" He heard Rufus ask from across the room.

"He got off light. Just some bruises and a few burns. The most serious thing was a slight concussion, but it has healed nicely. He should wake any time now. Don't worry, they'll both be fine in a few days." He heard foot steps walk away from the bed he was lying in.

He heard the sound of wheels coming towards his bed and he tried to open his eyes. It took a few tries, but he finally opened them. Blinking a few times, his vision cleared. He turned his head and saw Rufus looking at him. "What…" He stopped as his voice rasped through his throat.

"You were targeted by one of my enemies who was trying to destroy the brief case." He answered him as he came to a stop by the side of the bed.

He saw a wall behind Rufus, so he looked on the other side trying to find Rude. He was in the bed next to him His leg was propped up in a splint, bandages around his arm and shoulder and an IV stuck into his arm. "Rude…" his throat was dry.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep. You'll be able to leave tomorrow, but he needs a few more days." He stopped for a moment and finally said, " Reno, it's not your fault."

"I know, but he always tries to protect me, even when he's hurt. It's… just… not…" He couldn't continue as he felt a lump form in his throat. He wouldn't cry though. Not yet anyways.

"Get some sleep, Reno. He'll be fine so there's no need to worry." He left him there as Tseng wheeled him out.

He continued to stare at Rude until sleep made his eye droop and finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 end. Dude, that was kind of intence. Reno's right though. Rude does try to save him a lot. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with my other stories, trying to finish one and starting another that I forgot to update this one. Hoped you enjoyed. I'll try to update once a week, usually on Thursday or Friday. I'll get the next chapter up when I can, but be patient. I'm not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 5.

Two Weeks Later

Reno sat at the bar and stared into space. He took another swig from the bottle in his hand and glared at it when he realized it was empty. "One more." He yelled to Tifa in the back of the shop.

"Sorry Reno, that's you're last one. I'm closing the up for the night." She told him gently. "Maybe I could get Cloud to take you home…"

"No, no, I'll walk." He stood up and swayed slightly. "See ya." He staggered out of the bar.

He was completely shit faced and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He only saw his thoughts in his head as they played a rerun of the attack on them. "Hnn, Rude must always be the hero," he mumbled to himself.

He didn't hear the silent footsteps behind him or the mummer of voices ahead of him. He just continued to stumble down the ally he had taken for no apparent reason.

"Well well, what do we have here? Boys I think we should lighten his load to make the walk home easier, don't you?" There was a chorus of agreements as the small group of thugs spread out to surround him. None took any notice of his EMR in his hand.

"Go away dumb fucks." He mumbled to them and tried to push his way between them. They shoved him back into the center of the circle. "Err, get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed at them and charged the nearest one with his raised EMR.

He heard a loud crack as it met his shoulder and than swung it at the next one. He grabbed it, but Reno turned on the power in it and flew backwards from the force of the charge.

They were all on him in a second. He just kept swinging his EMR as hard as he could around himself. He felt someone punch him in the back, but ignored it. He was focused on the person with the knife in front of him.

He tried to stumble out of the way, but was caught in the arm by the tip before he could smash the guy's head in. He was so caught in the fight that he didn't hear the sound of a motorcycle approaching until it was right in front of him.

They all scattered when they saw who it was. "Reno, what the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked him. He got off the bike and walked towards him.

He could feel his cheek starting to swell from a lucky hit, and the cut throbbed with each pump of his heart. "Nothing, they came for me. I was just defending myself." He was still drunk off his ass.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He went to grab Reno's arm, but he pulled away.

"I'll walk home." He said and turned away from him. He heard Cloud sigh and start the bike, but it didn't follow him.

He knew the moment he stepped out of the ally that he wasn't headed home. He still had adrenaline pumping through his system and he wanted a fight. He knew whom he wanted to fight, too.

----------------------------------------------------

He stood in front of the gray building and glared up at it. He walked into it and looked for the stairs. Climbing them, he headed for the forth floor.

Reaching the door he was looking for, he banged on it loudly. He heard a low thud as someone jerked awake and than a curse as the walked towards the door. The door was flung open and Rude stood there gaping at him. "Reno, what are you doing here?" he asked in a light voice as he glanced over Reno's appearance.

He pulled back his arm, but when it was meant to come in contact with Rude's face, he stepped out of the way. Reno fell face first onto the floor. "Damn it!"

Rude shut the door and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make some coffee. This had happened many times before. Reno appearing drunk on his door step a mess from being in a fight.

Reno was still trying to get up off the floor when Rude walked back in with a mug of coffee. Setting it on the table, he grabbed Reno by the back of his coat and hauled him onto the couch. "Drink." He ordered Reno and went to sit in a chair opposite him.

Reno glared at him and took a sip of the hot coffee. It was bitter, but it helped him concentrate. The room was no longer swimming and his conscious mind was taking control of his actions.

He had just realized where he was when he looked up and saw Rude staring at him. He looked away quickly and ignored him.

Reno was going through the fuzzy memories of the last few hours and still could make sense of them or figure out why he had come here.

He leaned forward to set the cup down when the cut in his arm gave a painful pull. He felt the cup in his hand fall and land on the floor, but it didn't break. It just spilled coffee on the floor.

He didn't realize he had made a noise until he felt Rude sitting next to him pulling the jacket sleeve off his arm. "Knife cut, I'll get the first aid kit." Rude stood and walked into the kitchen.

He reappeared and set the plastic box on the table. Opening it he pulled out some disinfectant and some gauze. Reno ignored him as Rude cleaned and disinfected the cut, than wrapped the gauze around a cloth pad.

Putting everything away he stood and walked back into the kitchen. Walking out he stopped in the door to the kitchen and asked, " So, why are you here?"

* * *

Chapter 4 end. Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with my other stories, trying to finish one and starting another that I forgot to update this one. Wow, I wonder what made Reno go all the way to Rude's place. I'll probably finish this in one more chapter to be ready for an ending. Hoped you enjoyed. I'll try to update once a week, usually on Thursday or Friday. I'll get the next chapter up when I can, but be patient. I'm not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 6.

"Hmm, I don't know." He hedged not looking at Rude.

"So you don't know why you ended up on my door step shit faced drunk trying to swing at me and beat up from some fight." His voice was dry with sarcasm.

"Like I told you I don't know why. I was headed home from the bar and than some punk's thought they could hold me up. I was still working on them when cloud showed up and scared them all away. He said he'd take me home, but I wanted to walk home and than the next thing I know, I'm in front of your door." He was babbling a little at the end trying to the story running.

"And so you felt obligated to try and hit me as a hello." Rude sigh and walked further into the room. "And I see you have a nice bruise coming up on your cheek, too."

Reno looked down at his hands and saw they were slightly bloodied, with his blood or someone else's he didn't know, and scraped up. Looking up under his lashed subtly, he glanced at Rude's leg. He'd stopped needing a cane to walk around last week. He cleared his throat and asked, "So how's the leg?" He didn't look at him when he said it.

"Huh, oh fine. It twinges every now and than, but it's nearly completely healed." Reno winced slightly, for some reason he felt guilty for Rude being hurt. Rude saw him wince and said softly, " Reno, it's not your fault."

"How do you know? You always act the hero, always trying to save me even if you get hurt. How do you know if it isn't my fault or not?" He yelled angrily at him. He was standing now, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Because, Reno you're my partner and I'd help you regardless. The same way Rufus, Tseng, and Elena would do it for me and each other and that I know you would do for me." He answered softly.

So he was just a partner to Rude, nothing more. " He turned away angrily and started to pace. "And how do you know that I would do that for you? You don't know me Rude. You think you do, but you don't know what I would do in any situation."

"I do know yo-…" Rude started to say.

"No you don't!" Reno yelled at him, stopping in front of him. "No one can know anyone exactly as you assume you know me. That's the problem. We think we do and we get hurt when we're proved wrong. Just…like I thought I knew you and was proven wrong." The last part was barely over a whisper.

He'd turned away slightly, not looking at him. He wasn't expecting anything to happen. Than Rude let out a low curse and he felt himself being shoved back against the wall that he put at his back, Rude's hand locked around his lower jaw.

Rude kissed him hard. It was a harsh kiss, a punishing kiss, filled with everything Rude had been locking up inside him. Reno felt pain, hate, betrayal, anger, and loneliness, anguish. He struggled against it, but Rude's hand was like a steel vice around his jaw.

He curled his hands into Rude's robe and was getting ready to try and push him when the kiss changed. It softened, gentled. He felt longing, love, pain and guilt.

His hand unclenched from his robe and went upward to wrap around his neck. He pulled himself closer, his own kiss punishing him. Making him feel everything he'd felt. He felt a hysterical laugh building in his throat and pulled back letting it escape.

The laughs turned to sobs as he buried his head into Rude's chest. His whole body shook with each sob. He could feel Rude rubbing his back, but the tears kept coming.

Rude lifted him up in his arms and carried him to the couch. He sat down with Reno in his lap and just let the tears flow.

Eventually, they slowed and stopped all together, and he lay there in Rude's arms as his heart rate and breathing slowed, too. Rude just let him lie there curled up as he rubbed his back soothingly.

A few minutes later, he called his name, "Reno…" Reno didn't stir. He glanced down and saw that he was asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly. His face looked peaceful for once.

Sighing, he reached up to the back of the couch and pulled off the blanket he had up there. He shifted until the were both lying down on it and than threw the blanket over them. He fell asleep listening to Reno's soft snores.

* * *

Aww, poor Reno, he was hurt so much, but maybe it will go better in the next chapter. Sorry for Reno's long rant, but he had a lot to get off his chest. I cut this one kind of short but I'll finish up all the loose ends in the next chapter. (Oh, and to all those who hate Damen, me for one, here's a side note. Rude got him evicted from the apartment and I believe if my sources are any good, the same group that attacked Reno killed him. YAYS!!!!!) I'll try to get the next chapter in the next few days, because I want to hurry up and finish this story, but be patient. I'm not fast at typing and I like to take my time when I write. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Chapter 7.

His head gave a painful throb, announcing to him that he was awake. He opened blurry eyes, trying to remember where he was and what had happened the night before.

He vaguely remembered the fight and the bar, but his mind was still running on low power and wasn't even awake yet.

Hi head gave another painful throb and he winced at the pain. He went to sit up, noticing that he was on someone's couch when he was pulled up short. Someone's arms were wrapped around his waist and appeared to not want to let him go.

He turned slightly, getting ready to hit, push them what ever it took to make them let go. It was than he noticed whose arms it was that held him. He stared down at Rude's peaceful face.

'_When did…' _He worked his way back through the night before until his sleepy brain finally shoved the right memory into focus. He'd been such an idiot these last few months. He knew one thing for sure now. He should have stayed long enough that day to find out exactly what had happened.

He heard Rude mumble his name and than felt his arms tighten around his waist, drawing him closer. He clinched his teeth as the pressed down on a bruise that he hadn't noticed before. A pained hiss escaped his clinched teeth as he fought to keep from making a sound.

Apparently the hiss was enough because he saw Rude's eye open and come into focus on his face. He watched as the face fell as he misunderstood his expression. His face closed off any expression as he continued to stare blankly at Reno.

"Rude, it's not what you think… your on a bruise damn it!" He growled the last part as it gave another twinge of pain.

"Huh, oh, sorry." He let go in a hurry and Reno sighed as the pain faded slightly. He leaned his head down on the couch as it continued to throb.

"Ah my aching head." he moaned into the couch as he felt Rude sit up beside him. He wasn't paying attention to him as he fought another wave of pain from his hang over.

He jumped as he felt Rude's warm hands on the nape of his neck and sigh as the started kneading his neck, chasing away the pain and causing the taunt muscles to loosen their grip.

"Better?" Rude asked in a low voice. Reno just nodded, leaning into his hands as the warmth they gave off seeped into the aching neck.

They sat like that for a few minutes, but Reno had to ask, if only to sat his curiosity. "How come you never tried to explain? What actually happened? I mean you let me be an idiot." He mumbled this as he sat there, but didn't try to look at Rude to see what he thought of the question.

"I wanted to give you…space. To let you think. I was actually thinking of going to you in a few days and telling you what really happened no matter what you wanted to hear, but you appear to have beat me to that." He continued to massage his neck.

"Will…will you tell me what happened?" He asked hesitantly not sure if Rude really wanted to tell him or not.

He felt Rude shift his body slightly and was pulled back against his chest. He told him everything that had happened on that day. He had to stop a few times to clear his throat and to calm his anger.

Reno glared into space. He could barely keep his anger in check. _'That…that whore was responsible for all his pain and lost sleep.' _It was hard for him to wrap his mind around it, but he believed it. "I'll kill him. I'LL KILL THAT STUPID WHORE!" He yelled and jumped up, his hangover forgotten momentarily.

"You're too late for that Reno." Rude's calm reply puncture a hole in his anger, making it deflate fast.

"What?" He looked at him confused by his statement.

"He was found a few days ago. He had been robbed and had his throat slit. And was left in a back ally."

"Really, but who did it?" He asked, as he thought over all the possible people he knew who used that sort of deed. He could come up with a few names, but he wasn't sure which to chose.

"It doesn't really matter, now does it?" Rude stood and walked towards him.

He stopped his train of thought, as the statement sank in. "No, it really doesn't."

He froze for a moment as a new memory floated to the surface of his mind. It was from a while ago. It had been the first time Rude had taken him on a date. It had also been the first time Rude had said he loved him. But he had said something else that night. What had it been…

It hit him than. He looked up into Rude's eyes as he stood in front of him. "Rude, did you really mean what you said that night?" He asked in a small voice. He couldn't look away.

Rude leaned down and spoke softly into his ear. "Yes I meant what I said and I still mean it. I'd give it all to you, Reno. Even my soul."

* * *

I'm stopping it there on this line. It seemed kind of fitting, for this story anyways. And… It's finally finished. Another completed. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hoped you liked it. I know I should have put more smut into it, but I've been in a rut for the past week when it came to finishing this story and I just hate when I have to force a story. It just isn't my best work when it's being forced. But hey, at least they're back together and everything resolved. I told you that Damen was killed and a good thing too, or else Reno would have murdered him. I wonder if Rude would have stopped him? Thank you to all my reviewers: maiya, KaraKembara, Heather Valentine-Highwind, Suicide in a bottle. You guy's rock socks. Thanks for sticking with this story till the end. This story idea came to me after listening to the song Already Over by Red.


End file.
